threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Faelamor
::"I am the Faellem, I am Tallallame!"'' ::― Faelamor Faelamor, known under the alias of Faichand for some three hundred years, was the age-old leader of the Faellem species. She was widely considered to be one of the most powerful mancers in the Histories and the greatest illusionist to ever live. Biography Early Life When the Faellem of Tallallame discovered that the Way Between the Worlds had been opened by Shuthdar, due to the folly of the Charon, the congress of the Faellem reluctantly conceded that a host of Faellem must be sent to Santhenar to participate in the hunt for the Golden Flute and keep watch on the disturbing Charon. Faelamor strove against a woman named Hallal for the honour to lead the Faellem. Eventually Faelamor triumphed and she lead her people to Santhenar. Shortly after the Faellem arrived, the Council of the Charon on Aachan, sent the third and last of the Charon to participate in the hunt for the Golden Flute; Yalkara. The moment they met, Faelamor and Yalkara recognized in eachother the great enemy of their lives. Yalkara constantly opposed Faelamor, and not in a merely opportunistic manner. Faelamor recognized that Yalkara had been sent by the Charon to keep watch on her and the Faellem and frustrate her every move. In 3,000 BTM, after five hundred years, the hunt for the Golden Flute ended with the death of Shuthdar at Huling's Tower. Unfortunatly for the Faellem, the Forbidding closed them off from their beloved Talallame, and along with the other off-world species they were marooned upon Santhenar. Faelamor searched desperatly for a way to lead her people home; but to no avail. Faleamor did battle with Yalkara many times, but one was never able to vanquish the other. However, Yalkara eventually came into possession of the Mirror of Aachan and began to gather many secrets. In 307 BTM, Faelamor and Yalkara did battle for the final time. Their duel in the Ruins of Tar Gaarn, ended with Faelamor believing she had been defeated by her nemesis. However, Faelamor had near fatally wounded Yalkara and forced her to reveal that the secret for creating gates, lay within the Mirror. Faelamor was dragged to safety by Gethren and lay on her death bed for months. Yalkara on the other hand was secretly pregnant and gave birth alone within Havissard to her daughter; Aeolior. Yalkara also locked the Mirror, due being fearful of what Faelamor would do with the knowledge she had forced from her. Near fatally wounded, from her encounter with Faelamor, Yalkara used the Mirror to find a warp in the Forbidding and fled Santhenar to Aachan, to gain the aid of her people. While she recovered, Faelamor concieved a dreadful plan that would allow her to circumvent the Faellem's taboo against magical devices; the creation of a human device, a triune. Faelamor spread the word that she had died in her encounter with Yalkara and created the alias of Faichand. Faelamor soon learned of Yalkara's secret daughter, and while her father Gyllias was away and unable to protect her, Faelamor killed Aeolior's carers and kidnapped her. She also made it seem that the Zain were behind Aeolior's disappearance. Faelamor knew that Aeolior was a blending of old human and Charon, and though she could've mated any blending with the right person, she saw using Aeolior as the perfect means of revenge against Yalkara. Waiting years for Aeolior to reach the age that she could concieve children, Faelamor eventually mated her own son Galgilliel, a pure-blooded Faellem, unwillingly with Aeolior, until she became impregnated. Aeolior eventually gave birth, in approximately 100 BTM, to the triune that Faelamor required; a daughter named Maigraith. Unable to allow mother and daughter to bond, Faelamor stole Maigraith away from Aeolior, who in her grief killed Galgilliel while he slept next to her, before killing herself. The Faellem became disgusted by the villainy of Faelamor, and exiled her and Maigraith both. Faelamor gave a hundred years of her life to Maigraith, educating her and shaping her into the perfect instrument to help her crack open the Forbidding and lead the Faellem home. One day, during a solitary mission, Maigraith came across a young woman named Karan Fyrn, who had been forced into slavery. Maigraith rescued Karan, who eventually fell into a fever that Maigraith was unable to heal. Maigraith reluctantly took her to Faelamor, who healed the young woman and sent her on her way. Unfortunatly for Karan, Maigraith learnt that she was a sensitive, when she unconciously linked with her during her fever. Two years later, Faelamor would order Maigraith to venture to Fiz Gorgo and steal an artifact from Yggur. The artifact was none other than the Mirror of Aachan that Faelamor had so desired ever since her duel with Yalkara. Maigraith feared she would be unable to overcome Yggur, a very powerful mancer, and suggested the use of a sensitive to help her; such as Karan Fyrn. Faelamor rejected the idea and ordered her to go alone. A Shadow on the Glass Sometime after Maigraith departed for Fiz Gorgo Faelamor came to the city of Sith, their agreed rendeavouz. However, Faelamor recieved word that Maigraith had been taken prisoner by Yggur and departed for Fiz Gorgo immediately. Using her abilities as the greatest illusionist of all, Faelamor snuck into Yggur's fortress undetected and discovered Maigraith being brutally tortured by his terror-guard the Whelm. Faelamor used mind-twisting illusions that quickly incapacitated the Whelm, before tending to Maigraith's wounds. Faelamor quickly became infuriated when she learnt that Maigraith had disregarded her commands by bringing Karan Fyrn on the mission with her. She was further infuriated by Maigraith's revelation that Karan had learnt of her true identity and under the command of Yggur revealed it to him. After escaping Fiz Gorgo, Faelamor was captured by Tensor and his Aachim. Tensor sent Faelamor to the hidden Aachim city of Shazmak. Whilst incarcerated, Faelamor convinced Emmant to help her escape in exchange for a charm that would force Karan to submit to him. The Ghâshâd sacked Shazmak, slaughtering many of the Aachim there, however, Faelamor easily escaped and rejoined Maigraith in Bannador. Whilst there Faelamor learnt the shocking secret that Karan possessed a distant Faellem ancestor, making her a triune. Fearing her potential, Faelamor resolved to kill the young sensitive. Faelamor later appeared at the Great Conclave in Thurkad arguing her case for possession of the Mirror and laying the blame for the fall of Shazmak at Karan's feet. Tensor, driven mad by the destruction of his city, proceeded to violate the Conclave by using the forbidden Aachim mind-blasting potency to kill the Prime Just Nelissa and steal the Mirror, whilst the rest of the attendees were left reeling from the powerful spell. The Tower on the Rift Concious of Yggur's army invading the city, Faelamor forced herself outside and convinced a youth to allow herself and Maigraith to take refuge in his home. However, when the pair were slightly recovered the youth immolated himself atop the dead bodies of his mother and brothers, victims of the battle. Faelamor sunk into despair after coming to the realization that her famous powers of the mind were completely lost to her. Maigraith then saw no other alternative than to go to Yggur, whom she had felt a kinship with during her imprisonment, before his army uncovered them. Yggur's forces took Faelamor captive, and she lay comatose for weeks in despair. However, when Yggur sought to force the truth of Maigraith's mysterious origins from her, she was able to draw upon a fraction of her lost powers to humiliate him in a superior display of her Art. Energized by this encounter, Faelamor used her recovering powers to disrupt the budding romance between Yggur and Maigraith. When her powers fully returned, Faelamor left to continue preparing for the next stages in her centuries long plan to lead the Faellem home, only returning briefly to goad Yggur into using the Proscribed Experiments to create a gate to Katazza to stop Tensor's mad experimentation with his own gates. When Yggur created a gate, Faelamor disguised herself as Vartila the Whelm and slipped through the portal herself, engaging Tensor in a brief battle for the Mirror. (to be continued) Dark is the Moon (coming soon) The Way Between the Worlds (coming soon) Legacy (coming soon) Personality and Traits (coming soon) Powers and Abilities (coming soon) Appearances * A Shadow on the Glass * The Tower on the Rift * Dark is the Moon * The Way Between the Worlds Category:Characters Category:VftM Characters Category:Faellem Category:Mancers